Information handling devices (“devices”), for example laptop or desktop computers, tablet computing devices, smart phones, e-readers and the like, are used to transfer media files. For example, a user may wish to transfer multiple music files from an account on one device for use/consumption on another device. In such a context, a user may use a laptop computing device to copy multiple music files from a source device (which may be the laptop computing device itself or another device) to a smart phone or a tablet computing device, or some other user device.
Conventionally transfer actions such as copy actions are executed individually, for example one copy action per music file. Copying many files takes a long time. This problem is most acutely felt when backing up data or migrating to a new system, as many files need to be transferred. The transferring of many files and the time taken to complete these actions also occurs in other contexts as well.